Flora and Fauna of Mars
The fauna of Mars includes all the animals living on the planet Mars, beneath its seas, and on its off-world habitats. Mars has many distinctive indigenous species tailored by humans during the terraforming process. At a distance from the sun 50% greater than the Earth, and only 38% terran gravity, the species inhabiting Mars are noticeably larger than their counterparts on Earth, and adapted for colder average temperatures. Mars has eleven life zones which are the lower Noachian (desert); Greater Margartifier (temperate lowlands and some coastal lands), Upper Tharsis and Araby (coastal areas and moist northeastern counties); Hesperia (Mediterranean), Hellas and Argyre basins (rolling grasslands and coastal areas), Mariner Valley, and the Elysian, Olympic, and Antarctic Zones, comprising the planet's highest elevations. 'Wildlife' *Avisaurs- Avisaurs are a lineage of animals unique to Mars, which resemble theropod dinosaurs such as dromaeosaurs and oviraptorids. However, they are actually genetically modified birds, with the genes for such traits as teeth, wing claws, and tail bones (which are present but recessive in all birds) "switched on" to produce a creature similar to their dinosaur ancestors. * Porpids--The largest animals on Mars, these are modified descendants of dolphins and other toothed whales which have become baleen whale-like filter-feeders. Instead of baleen, they use their comblike teeth to filter krill and baitfish from the water, much like the crab-eater seal of Earth. The largest species can grow up to 20 meters long and dwell in the deep waters of the Sea of Hellas. * Martian "Dragons"-- This is a term used to refer to a variety of modified and usually very large reptiles that have been introduced to the planet at various points. Many were created (within the constraints of real-world biology, of course) to resemble mythical creatures such as wyverns or Chinese dragons. So far six of these artificial "species" have been created. * Phoenixes-- Like "dragons", this is a catchall term for a number of unrelated but typically large and impressive birds found throughout the planet. So far a total of three species have been created, two of them derived from birds of prey and one from waterfowl. Boreal Ocean *Harbour porpid-- Modified from the Harbour porpoise of Earth, the Harbour porpid is 5 meters long and feeds on plankton common to the northern coasts of Tharsis and Araby which were engineered to control the population of water cleaning algae. *White porpid-- Modified from the common dolphin, the White porpid roams near the Martian north pole feeding on krill in the Great Black Reef. *Martian isopod-- Modiifed from Giant isopod and common lobster DNA, the Martian isopod survives on Porpid falls and other bio-debris near the bottom of the Boreal Ocean. They are considered a delicacy on Earth, and were a cheap source of protein on Mars during early terraforming. Noachia * Desert Phoenix-- This mostly terrestrial raptor was engineered from the terran Secretary Bird, and can be found throughout the Noachian and Cimmerian deserts. Standing roughly 1.5 meters tall, the Desert Phoenix survives mainly on insects and small reptiles. *Woolly Noachian Rhinosorus-- At 7 meters tall, the Noachian Rhino bears a striking resemblance to the ancient Paraceratherium of Earth, and roams the Noachian plains kicking up soil and depositing feces which provide an essential source of nutrients to the soil, maintaining the southern grasslands. Sporting a thick coat of red fur, the Noachian Rhino is engineered from reconstructed Pleistocene Woolly Rhino DNA. Margartifer *Poes: Modified ravens and crows. Extremely intelligent, at a level rivaling primates. Known to use tools. *Griffins: Modified birds of prey with teeth, long tails, and wing claws. Resemble dromaeosaurs such as Deinonychus. Griffins fill the scavenger niche in the Margartifer lowlands. *Martian Bison-- Genetically engineered from strains of North American plains bison and various breeds of domesticated cow, the Martian bison was created to handle the harder winters of Mars while providing a docile and reliable source of beef. At 2 meters tall at the shoulder and another 0.25 meters taller at the large hump on the animal's back, the North American bison weighs in at 700 kg. Acidalia Basin *Oxian Drake-- A modification of the water monitor lizard. This carnivorous lizard is found in the planet's warmer equatorial regions and grows up to 4 meters long. They actively prey on any smaller animal they can kill, but as with all large Martian predators they have been engineered to instinctively avoid humans. *Towerbirds: Modified geese. The largest Avisaurs, standing up to 4.5 meters tall and weighing up to a tonne. Wings are vestigial and tipped with long, rake-like claws, much like the extinct therizinosaurs. * Martian Lynx--The largest purely land-based predator on Mars, a modified, much larger (about the size of a lion) descendant of the bobcat which feeds on other mammals, birds, and Avisaurs. They were engineered to dislike the odor of humans, as with all large predators on Mars, so unprovoked attacks on humans are nonexistent. Amazonis Basin * Great Phoenix-- Sporting a 9 meter wingspan, and iridescent red, orange, and yellow plumage, the Great Phoenix is considered one of the most beautiful birds on Mars. Unlike the other two species of Phoenix the Great Phoenix is not a raptor, but rather a species of waterfowl descended from various species of Swan, Mandarin duck and the Ruddy shelduck. Surviving mainly on small fish and weeds, the Great Phoenix dwells in rivers and lakes across the regions bordering the Amazon Sea, migrating from the northern islands of Elysium and upper Tharsis in the summer and back down to the Amazonis basin in the winter. *Isonade-- These were created by Japanese scientists in the 2090s, and modified from the snaggletooth shark (a deep-water shark that is harmless to humans). They were named after a shark-like sea monster from Japanese mythology, and can grow up to 9 meters long. As the top predators in Mars's oceans, they will even prey on giant Hellenic octopuses and juvenile Porpids. * Shen Long- Another aquatic "dragon", this one derived from the earless monitor lizard Lanthanotus borneensis ''of Borneo. Growing up to 4 meters long, they resemble the archetypal Chinese dragon, and are aquatic fish-eaters which detect prey (mostly bottom-dwelling fish and mollusks) with their sensitive barbels. *Hogparrots: Modified parrots with hands and long tails, which resemble the prehistoric ''Oviraptor. Intelligent and omnivorous, often kept as pets. Can be trained to imitate human speech. Hesperia * Windriders-- Rivaling the Olympic Razorback as the largest flying creature on Mars (at least in terms of wingspan; at 200 kg its weight is much smaller), these enormous soaring birds are modified from Earth's cranes. They are herbivores, feeding on grasses and seeds, and undertake annual high-altitude migrations halfway around the planet to breed. Their calls are something not soon forgotten: a loud trumpeting cry that echoes for miles. * Yellow Wyvern- The result of heavy modifications to the genes of the Sulawesi lined gliding lizard, Yellow Wyvern's are named for their distinct yellow wings and serve as the apex predator in the greater Syritis region. With a 9-meter wingspan it is the largest flying dragon outside of the Olympics. *Azure Porpid-- One of the smallest species of porpids at 3 meters in length, and sporting a bright blue hide on its back, the Azur porpid cruises the warm waters of the Hesperian Gulf during the winter and migrates to Isidis bay in the summer. It is modified from the Dusky Dolphin Elysium * Elysian Serpent- The most docile of the "Dragons", and the only ones derived from snakes rather than lizards. They live in the river valleys of Elysium and live on a diet of mostly fish and small birds and mammals. They are derived from pythons, namely the reticulated python of Asia and the amethyst python of Australia. *Red Elk-- Actually a large species of antelope, and the result of genetically modified Impala, the Red Elk is one of the largest land mammals on Mars, standing roughly 2 meters at shoulder height. and more than 3 meters tall at the top of the head (not counting the horns, which make males seem even larger still). Hellas *Giant Hellenic Octopus-- A variation on the giant Pacific octopus of Earth, the Hellenic variety reaches 10 meters in length (and up to 20 meters in diameter) and rivals Porpids for intelligence. Unlike terran octopuses, they are capable of breeding more than once, and hence can live for several decades, allowing them to reach great sizes. *Giant Spotted Porpid-- At 20 meters in length, the Giant Porpid is the largest animal on Mars, living in the deep waters of the Hellenic Sea and surviving on krill that feed on the sea's great algae blooms. It is descended from the Atlantic Spotted Dolphin. Mariner Valley and East Tharsis * Aurora sea eagle-- This large powerful raptor is derived from the Steller's sea eagle of Earth, and feeds mainly on fish and other birds. Its wingspan reaches up to 5 meters--far larger than the 2.7 meters or so reached by its unmodified ancestor, but still small compared to the largest "dragons" and windriders. * Common Phoenix-- This average sized raptor is derived from the Red Tailed Hawk and can be found in forests, mountains, and cities all over Mars mostly feeding on rodents and smaller birds. These birds sport a wingspan of 1.25 meters and bright Red-orange and golden plumage. * Mariner Wyvern- Approximately 5-meters in length, this species was one of the later predators introduced into the Martian biosphere. Modified primarily from the gliding lizard Draco volans, the Mariner Wyverns feature a set of wings created from the fusion of forelimbs and the abdominal patagium, permitting powered flight. * Scrofanok-- A type of slender, deer-like wild boar that has been modified to cope with the thin air and scarce vegetation of the Martian highlands. One of the most common large mammals on the planet, so much so that they are hunted for sport in limited numbers. Australe Plateau and Tharsis Bulge * Olympic Razorback - Often considered the most impressive of the Martain "dragons" due to the combination of their large size (in fact, with a wingspan of up to 15 meters it is the largest of the "dragons") and the jagged black scales on their backs. They are also noted for their their ability to spit a highly acidic venom over 4 meters in self-defense, an ability dubbed "fire-breathing" due to the burning sensation it causes. They are surprisingly lightweight, weighing only about 400 kg--a necessity for flight at such a large size, even in low Martian gravity. * Sunmantle Butterfly- One of Mars's most iconic insects, derived from the sunbeam butterfly of Earth. Sporting a wingspan of nearly 30 cm, with bright black and orange markings, they are powerful flyers with thick, heavyset bodies. Their caterpillars, which can grow up to 20 cm long, feed on the leaves of trees such as black maple and Arean poplar. Plant life *Ironwood - With an average height of 100 meters and an estimated maximum height of 300 meters, the Martian Sequoia, better known as the Ironwood Tree, was engineered to serve as a wind breaking forests along rivers and glacial reservoirs. Their name comes from their ability to absorb the iron rich soil of Mars into its flesh and bark, the effect of which is an extremely sturdy conifer that can grow to tremendous heights under low gravity. *Black Maple - A special variant on the Japanese maple tree, the Black Maple is named for its extremely dark leafs which serve to compensate for the lack of Martian sunlight and guard against radiation. *Arean Poplar - With the exception of its height, the Arean Poplar is nearly identical to its terran cousin. Created to serve as a faster growing, low mass alternative to the Ironwoods, Poplars line high embankments, rivers and lakes across the Martian equator, protecting terrain from wind damage. *Red Cactus - An unintended consequence of this variant of the cousin of the Pitaya was a distinctly red skin. Its fruit, a tangier, somewhat less seedy version of the Terran Dragon Fruit, is a favorite treat among the local populace. Red Cacti are common across the deserts of Noachis, and is cultivated for mass consumption. *Longan - A variant of the terran tree of the same name, Longans were cultivated by Chinese settlers in the 2080s. *Blood Apple - An engineered variant of the terran Fugi, the blood apple is named for its deep red skin. *Fire pear - A strain of Asian pear with an inserted gene to boost production of cinnamaldehyde, the fruit of this tree is both sweet, refreshing, and spicy. Like most fruit trees on Mars, its trees are extremely broad and darker than its terran counterparts. *Red Wheat - Cultivated from various strains of Earth grains, Red Wheat shifts to a dusty red when its ready to be harvested. The effect tends to be bleached out by most mills. *Giant sundew- A carnivorous plant growing up to six feet tall, with sticky leaves that trap and digest insects and small vertebrates. Found primarily in the equatorial lowlands. *Nightweed - Strain of common edible seaweed bred to grow hundreds of meters in length in the deeper waters of the Boreal Ocean. By day it is responsible for a sizable amount of black body radiation, but by night it plays host to a bio-luminescent light show due to the bacteria that inhabit it. Category:Species Category:Mars